


Услышать свет

by Mari_Anna



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blind Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О спокойствии, как оно есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Услышать свет

Аккуратные небольшие дома. Речушка, неспешно текущая куда-то вдаль. И хотя до заката еще далеко, вода отблескивает золотым светом от падающих лучей. Такой же отблеск можно заметить в глазах парня идущего по дороге вдоль реки. Широкий расслабленный и уверенный шаг «хозяина жизни», голубые джинсы в тон вызывающе ярким волосам и искрящимся глазам. Белая раздувающаясь от порывов ветра ветровка на голое тело. Руки в карманах, всё тело демонстрирует небрежность, но в глазах проскальзывает странная устремленность: как у хищника, который уже выследил свою жертву, но не торопиться ее загнать, потому что точно знает – никуда она от него не денется.  
  
Ичиго сидит на ступеньках крыльца клиники Куросаки. Подставляет лицо ветру, который, обдувая ласково, успокаивает разгоряченную голову и приносит облегчение. Ичиго расслабленно откидывается назад, упираясь локтями в следующую ступеньку, и запрокидывает голову. Солнце тут же проходится своими живительными лучами по коже, согревая и придавая медовый оттенок. Ичиго нравится это сочетание: освежающая прохлада от ветра и согревающее тепло от солнца. Он нежится в лучах и струях ветра, чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг, к непрерывному потоку звуков, которые раньше он просто не замечал.  
День подходить к концу, сестры скоро вернутся из школы, отец закончит работу, а солнце скроется где-то за домами. Начнется суматоха, все будут ходить, ездить, разговаривать… но пока, в эти недолгие послеобеденные минуты дневной сиесты, мир людей как будто замирает. Ичиго нравиться слушать эту тишину, такую наполненную и вместе с тем не нарушаемую искусственными звуками двигателей и шин.  
  
Когда ласковое солнце перестаёт греть кожу, а потоки ветра изменяют свое направление, больше не задевая согретое тело, Ичиго не удивляется. Он уже минут десять ощущает тяжелую приближающуюся рейатсу и даже  различает звук шагов, хотя Гриммджо ступает очень тихо. К кому пришел странный посетитель, тоже гадать особой нужды нет. Поэтому Ичиго только вдыхает поглубже успевший пропитаться запахом арранкара воздух и не двигается с места. Он почти физически ощущает тяжелый взгляд яростно-голубых глаз, скользящих по своему лицу и телу. Это не неприятно и не раздражает. Если раньше Ичиго взбесился бы и накинулся на Гриммджоу из-за малейшего намека на такой взгляд, то в последнее время он стал удивительно спокоен и уравновешен, как человек, с плеч которого упала тяжелая ноша.  
  
Умиротворенность Ичиго страшно раздражает Гриммджо, с удивлением смотрящего на еле заметную улыбку Куросаки и его расслабленное лицо. Такое новое выражение, вместо привычного боевого оскала и нахмуренных бровей. Ему безумно хочется поднять рыжего недоноска над землей и как следует встряхнуть, выбить из него всё дерьмо вместе с кровью, смотреть сверху вниз, как недошинигами будет отхаркивать свои внутренности после очередного удара под дых.  
  
Джагерджак зол и очень надеется, что почувствует себя лучше, увидев, как эти губы измажутся в красном. Достойного противника уже нет, но всё равно осталось что-то, что можно уничтожить окончательно, чтобы не осталось даже памяти о постыдном проигрыше. Он накручивает себя, сжимая кулаки всё сильнее и сильнее, глядя на всё такое же умиротворенное лицо бывшего противника. Гриммджоу скалит зубы, напрягает мышцы и упорно гонит мысли о запахе, ощущении и вкусе.  
Ичиго пахнет чем-то сладким, почти приторно, но так маняще… А волосы его должны быть мягкими и шелковыми на ощупь – как приятно должно быть зажать их в кулаке и… ощутить вкус. Интересно, он будет таким же сладким на вкус, как и на запах?  
  
Против воли Гриммджоу вдыхает глубже, запах обволакивает его и вместе с присутствием этого – такого нового – Куросаки, успокаивает. Джагерджак сам не понимает, в какой момент разжимаются кулаки, и левая рука как будто сама по себе тянется к лицу Ичиго. Тот всё так же лежит на ступеньках и даже не вздрагивает, когда подушечками пальцев Гриммджо аккуратно ведет вдоль подбородка к губам, не спеша прослеживает их контур и вверх, по скуле к краю повязки на глазах рыжего. Она тоже раздражает Джагерджака – он хочет снова увидеть тот непоколебимый взгляд карих глаз, который одним фактом своего существования заставлял его вставать снова и снова с красного от крови песка. И всё же, когда он ведет поверх белой ткани на лице Ичиго, тихим сожалением на грани восприятия проносится мысль: «Жаль, что не я…». А пальцы продолжают изучать: сначала края повязки, потом скользят по самим глазам – уже не нежно, надавливая, ощупывая, пытаясь понять, как ему быть дальше.  
  
И набатом в ушах звучат первые, сказанные за эти долгие-долгие мгновения слова:  
\- Если я слепой, это еще не значит, что беспомощный, Гриммджоу, – в голосе сила переплетается с уверенностью. Гриммджоу замирает, ощущая внутреннюю дрожь – такой правильный звук, Куросаки как будто нашел и настроил правильную тональность на давно не используемом инструменте.  
\- Лучше пойдем, прогуляемся, - Ичиго протягивает руку и ловит пальцы Гриммджоу, застывшие у его лица, уверенно встает и направляется в сторону реки. Он крепко сжимает ладонь Джагерджака и почти тянет его за собой несколько первых секунд, пока арранкар не успевает сориентироваться. Они улыбаются как сумасшедшие и идут рука в руке. Гриммджо уже даже неважно, что его ведут за ручку, как маленького, и уж точно неважно - куда.  
  
Ичиго прислушивается – река уже близко, можно даже уловить отзвук последних лучей солнца, скользящих по водной глади. Куросаки наслаждается, и это злит Гриммджоу – он не слышит, но звериное чутье подсказывает, что он тут лишний. Джагерджак тихонько рычит – ему хочется Куросаки только для себя, этот рыжий не должен отвлекаться! Сжать его руку, притянуть к себе и… оказывается руки у Куросаки нежные. В этом Гриммджоу убеждается, когда Ичиго прикладывает палец к его губам и говорит серьезно:

– Тшшш, – ярость исчезает мгновенно, а подушечки пальцев на веках заставляют Гриммджоу закрыть глаза, и он наконец-то видит глаза цвета меда – тягучего, сладкого и липкого – этот образ отпечатывается на обратной стороне его век.

Когда эти глаза заполняют собой всё - Гриммджо наконец-то слышит.


End file.
